goths and veela
by athena321
Summary: harry has nightmares but they're different. hes a goth turned vamp. draco is a veela but who will their mates be? this will be hd in later chapters (im no good at summarys)
1. goths

> Ok this is my first fic so please send me any criticism that could help me, and i know the chappie is pretty short but im hopin to make them longer. thanks.  
  
Somewhere someone was screaming as he watched him fall through the veil in slow motion with a look of shock plastered onto his face...  
  
Harry woke up sweating. It was still the same dream he had been having since Sirius had died. Sometimes he wished that the occasional dream about Cedric would permeate the horror of watching his godfather and one of his fathers last friends die.  
He had been back at the Dursleys for a few weeks and had been spending most days out of the house. He'd been going to the local shopping mall looking around the shops especially the music shops. He loved the rock section, and he spent a lot of time in the gothic clothes shop where he brought dark clothes, large shoes, and dark make-up.  
The Dursleys were even more scared of him now partly thanks to Moody's threats but they were so scared of his new look, not to mention that now he was at least 5 inches taller than Vernon.  
Harry just loved to piss them off by playing music by bands like Linkin Park, Evanesence, H.I.M, Korn and especially Slipknot.  
He loved the rock music because so many lyrics in the songs seemed to fit in very well with his life.  
He had been getting owls from his friends, Ron and Hermione, but he was disappointed with the fact that he couldn't go to the Burrow this year because it wasn't safe and he didn't want to go to Grimmauld Place because it reminded him of Sirius.  
He got up from his bed and went to the floor length mirror on his wardrobe. He had raven black hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, and the scar that had made his life hell thanks to that bastard Voldermort who had killed his parents.  
There was a loud bang on the door, and a booming voice "Boy! Shut up before you wake up the entire street!"  
"Yes Uncle," he yelled back. He heard his uncle storm back into his own room, then looked at his clock. 3:42, 'damn' he thought 'I really need to get back to sleep.'  
He laid down on his bed and fell asleep hoping not to dream again. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was of his friends, hoping they were having a better summer than him.
> 
> ok theres a little button here that says review please click and tell me what you think of the first chapter


	2. vampires

Ok anyone reading this you have to read fallenangel664's bound to an enemy because she has some great fics and that was where I get some of my ideas but they get changed slightly but the book is her idea and I have to thank her a million times to let me use it and thank u to my first review YAY!  
  
Chapter 2 vampires  
  
It was 3 days before his birthday and Harry had been out at his favourite mall hanging around the music store again buying an album by Lost prophets and he didn't notice the time because he'd gone to the café to buy something to eat because the Dursleys were still keeping him on the smallest amount of food they could give him.  
He was on his way back looking at his watch noticing it was 9:25 and he was late, he didn't hear the person behind him  
He only realised someone was there when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. He saw the red eyes a moment before he felt the sharp fangs in his neck. It was painful but not in a bad way. He found himself enjoying the feel of his lifes blood draining from him, then the pain was gone and a bleeding arm was shoved in front of his mouth.  
"Drink, or you will die."  
Harry, feeling the darkness close in around him, started to suck on the blood in front of his mouth.  
He could feel the strength coursing through him as he sucked on the blood the vampire was giving him.  
It felt like hours had passed when the vampire took his arm away and pulled a wand out to heal the puncture wounds on his arm and Harry's neck.  
Harry sat on the floor heavily leaning on the wall when the vampire knelt in front of him. He was having trouble focusing on everything because everything was blurry, he removed his glasses and realised he could see perfectly even though it was dark.  
"I'm Darius, I think you should read this before you go home," Darius handed Harry a book. The cover was completely black with 'The Truth About Vampires' embossed on the front. Harry looked at Darius for the first time and saw that he was a little shorter than Harry with baby blue eyes and blonde hair.  
Harry stood up looking at Darius with a million questions running through his head, but the one that kept coming to his attention was "What have you done?!!"  
"Don't they teach you anything at Hogwarts these days? When I was there people had respect for their elders and they learnt about vampires in Defence Against the Dark Arts, not the truth but the bare bones of what a vampire does at least!"  
Harry was a bit taken aback by his rebuke but his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. "Why?" was the only thing that he could choke out.  
"Why? Why not?" Harry glared and he didn't notice but his eyes started glowing red. "OK I did it because I was hungry and you just so happen to be the 'saviour' of the wizarding world without a clue as to the amount of power you could have."  
Harry was lost for words. "Really?"  
"Well, actually no, I just thought of that reason. But it's still true. I suggest you go home, read that book and rest. I will find you when you are calm and rested."  
Harry looked at the cover of the book again and when he looked back at Darius he had gone.  
'Fuck, I hope the sunlight thing isn't true 'cause knowing my Aunt and Uncle I'll be working all day tomorrow.'  
And with that thought in his head he began walking home reading the book. 'The vampire is, contrary to popular belief, not affected by sunlight, garlic or a stake through the heart. There are only two ways a vampire can be killed and that is by the killing curse or his/her Mates hand. A vampire only needs blood when it is a full moon but can drink it at anytime.'  
  
"Well I guess that's a good thing." Harry continued reading about the Mates.  
  
'A vampire will find one mate in its entire life and will love no other. When a vampires Mate is threatened or if the vampire is kept away from his/her mate after the vampire has found him/her the vampire will go into a bloodthirsty rage, which can only be controlled by his/her mate. If a vampires mate rejects him/her then the vampire will be uncontrollable.'  
  
"I think I need to tell Dumbledore. I hope he doesn't kick me out of Hogwarts because of this. I don't think the Dursleys will survive me with them all year."  
Harry was so lost in thought he didn't notice how fast he was walking and how close he now was to number 4.  
As he approached the door it opened for him and he just walked through and upstairs not hearing it close behind him.  
He didn't hear the surprised gasps as the Dursleys saw him walk past the living room before hearing the door close and Vernon was immediately behind him speaking in a deadly whisper.  
"I thought we told you never to use your freakish powers in this house."  
It was then that Harry looked up and saw him standing there purple in the face and realised that no one had opened the door for him and that he had inadvertently used underage magic. He looked around for an owl from the Ministry, but there was none. 'They're slacking I guess,' he thought 'I'll get an owl later probably.'  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon I didn't realise."  
"Get to your room boy and don't come back down tonight and I don't want to hear that noise you call music!"  
"Yes sir."  
Harry walked quietly up the stairs sitting at his desk thinking of what to write:  
  
Dear sir, Guess what, I got bitten by a vampire today. How are you?  
  
Sounded way too wrong. 'In fact I don't think this is "safe" to put in a letter. I'll have to tell him in person, which means going to...' he didn't want to think of the last home Sirius had, it was too painful.  
He knew he would have too but he wanted to just sleep on it tonight. 'I'll tell him tomorrow or something' he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
Hope this chapter is better Any way to my one reviewer so far  
  
I-Ty – thanks for the review and I know the first chapter sucked but it is my first fic and I'm experimenting and I'm hoping to get the plot there soon. 


	3. leaving

ok i have found myself a beta reader which should make this a lot better.

hope you enjoy

> Chapter 3 leaving  
  
He sat up, forgetting where he was. He looked around and saw the familiar drapes of his bedroom in the manor, green and silver, just like at school... but something was different. Someone was there. He looked like someone he knew but couldn't tell who it was  
"Who are you?" The person turned around and he caught a flash of smiling emerald green eyes...  
Then he woke up and looked around for someone who wasn't there. 'Damn Potter. Now you're annoying me in my dreams too. I can't get away from you even in my dreams. Get the fuck out of my head!!!'  
Harry Potter had been the bane of his existence since he half defeated the Dark Lord 15 years before, but since he had been at Hogwarts Harry Fucking Potter and the 'Golden Trio' had upstaged him every year, and that was a big deal for his Father, who would cast the Cruciatus curse just because Potter would get the better of him.  
Draco didn't believe in everything that Voldemort did, but he hated Potter with a vehemence only rivalled by Potters hatred for Lucius and Voldemort.  
He lay back down to go to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Draco get up... there is someone here to see you."  
"Yes Father," 'Fuck I didn't notice what time it was.' He looked at the clock 'Fuck, its 8:30 already. Damned Potter ruining my beauty sleep and making me late.'  
He got up and dressed into black robes to see the thing itself, Voldemort.  
"Ah, there you are Draco, I wasss ssstarting to think that you weren't coming. Now, ssstraight to bussinessss... you will become a Death Eater, yesss?"  
Draco nodded, "Yes Sir."  
"Good. Lucius assssured me that you would be asss loyal asss he. Isss that true?"  
Draco nodded again "Yes my Lord."  
"Good, I would like you to ssstart for me when you go back to Hogwartsss, although you won't be a Death Eater till you're 17. It iss a good thing to have more ssspiesss in the muggle loving foolsss domain. Do you agree?"  
"Yes, my Lord."  
"You may go for now Draco but any information you have for me, give to your father. He will make sssure I get it."  
"Of course, my Lord." And with that Draco turned and walked from the room with as much dignity as he could muster.  
Although he would not admit it to anyone, he was terrified of Voldemort and he knew that no one talks out of turn in front of him or any Death Eater. And you never tell anyone, except someone like Dumbledore or Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter, that you will never be a Death Eater and would rather work with the Order of the Phoenix.  
He knew he would have to tell Dumbledore that he can't stay at the Manor for much longer without someone getting suspicious as to why he cringes when he hears the muggles being tortured as he passes the dungeon.  
He went back to his room and took out his potions book. He knew he was good at potions and didn't need the book but he liked to double check the facts as he did his homework. He didn't want people thinking Snape was soft on him just because he was Snapes Godson. He spent the day in his room doing all his homework before it was time for his dinner which was a silent affair between Draco and his parents. Draco watched as his father beat the house elves for the slightest thing wrong about his dinner and as his mother looked sadly at her dinner for reasons Draco had never found out. He guessed his father beat her like he did Draco when he did something wrong or if Lucius was feeling particularly vindictive some days.  
Like today.  
"So, Draco," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "Have you been practising the spells you were taught to aid our Master?"  
"Yes, Father." He hadn't because he didn't like to torture, maim, kill or manipulate people using magic.  
"Show me." He looked around "Blinky!" he yelled for the house elf he hated the most.  
"Yes Master," she appeared almost instantly. "How can Blinky help Master?"  
"Draco," He invited him. He looked at the elf trying to keep his mask of coldness and cruelty up whilst looking like he enjoyed what he was doing.  
"Crucio!" He said with as little feeling as he could manage.  
The elf started screaming as if she were dieing, until Draco lifted the curse off and looked at his father grinning evilly.  
"That was OK Draco but I don't think you've been practicing well enough. Crucio!"  
Draco felt like there were flames coursing through his body like knives whilst giants were squeezing his bones. He couldn't scream and show weakness in front of his father because he knew it would get worse. It felt like forever but his father finally released the curse's hold on him.  
"I suggest you practice a bit more from now on, Draco. I will test you later."  
"Of course, Father." He said trying not to let his feelings show themselves in his voice. Draco knew he had to get away and that the only way out was too seek sanctuary from Dumbledore. It was the last chance he had before going back to Hogwarts to get away from his father because Lucius had a fancy meeting to go to at Bellatrix Lestranges hideout.  
Draco went back to his room to study before he beg...no asked Dumbledore to let him stay somewhere safe. He would never beg anyone for anything. He may not agree with anything his father did or said but he still had the pride his father had taught him.  
He was a patient person and he waited, quietly reading his charms essay while he waited.  
Finally the clock struck twelve and Dumbledore, punctual as ever, appeared in the fire.  
"Ah, Draco, it looks like you want to ask me something." There was a twinkle in his eye.  
"How do you – no never mind I don't want to know, but yes I need to ask you to take me away from here. People are getting suspicious and Lucius is the most suspicious of my training in the Unforgivables because I never hurt any of the elves very bad and have never killed one.  
"He thinks I'm holding back and is punishing me more frequently as if he is trying to beat the part of me that doesn't want to do this out."  
"I see. You do know that there is only one safe place you can go right now, don't you?"  
"Yes, I know that the only safe place is Number 12 and yes, I know who will be there in a few days but it is safer somewhere overrun with Weasleys and the Golden Trio than here with my Father, Voldemort and lots of Death Eaters, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid I would but leave in 10 minutes with your school things and some clothes so I can go and talk to them first, OK?"  
"That is perfect. Thank you Professor. I don't know how I would've survived this long without telling someone from the Order everything. Someone who would actually believe me."  
"Draco, you've been giving us good information for the last year without anyone finding out about you. Not even Severus. You're an excellent actor, but I think you acted too well around Harry, Hermione and Ron. You may have to give them some time to get used to the idea."  
"I know. I think I will have to as well."  
"Yes, well I should be getting to Number twelve to let them know you're coming. Don't forget... wait ten minutes."  
And with that, Dumbledore disappeared from the fire. Draco couldn't believe it. Ten minutes and he would be gone from the Hell Hole he had lived and been tortured in forever.  
He went around the room looking for anything he could live without. He grabbed his trunk with his schoolbooks, quills, ink and parchment and school robes in it, then placed some of his better robes and muggle clothes in. he may have been leaving the Manor but he still had some decorum. He grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and stood in front of the fire and waited for exactly ten minutes from the time Dumbledore had left and flooed to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.
> 
> and on to the reviwers
> 
> HOnEySky - thanx i know it was short and I-Ty was right but im hoping it will get better soon
> 
> Fallenangel664 - your a great beta reader and this would have been confusing without u so thanx again and again
> 
> JaninaQ - everyone is entitled to their own opinion
> 
> eminem4eva - glad you like it so far and i hope this is soon enough for you
> 
> makalani astral - i thought it was boring but im glad you found it interesting
> 
> I-Ty - glad you liked it more and if things go according to plan it should get more interesting soon
> 
> crystalstorm21 - glad you like it so far
> 
> and i hope you all keep reviewing thats what the little button is for and i hope you continue to like it


	4. explanations

> disclaimer: i own nothing =(
>
>> Chapter 4 Explanations  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
Harry groaned. He had hoped to have all day to read the book that Darius had given him, but it looked like the fates were against him.  
"I'm coming, Uncle Vernon," He hid the book in the loose floorboard under the bed.... the one he had used since third year when he found out Aunt Marge was coming to stay. He couldn't help it...every time he thought about the way she puffed up like a balloon he had to smile.  
"Stop grinning like a buffoon and go weed the garden."  
'Well, I knew that was coming...he really needs to come up with more imaginative chores.' He thought as he went into the garden. 'How many weeds does he think can grow in two days?' He got on his hands and knees and started his long search through the flowerbeds, where he found only one tiny weed.  
"Done already? Good, you can make dinner. We're having lasagne. Now get to it."  
He inwardly groaned. He hated lasagne, not that he'd be getting any... no, this was for the Dursleys. He would probably be having dry bread and cheese. He got on with cooking it regardless of what he wanted to do.  
The Dursleys sat down to eat at 6:30 pm as usual while Harry ate in the kitchen over the sink so he didn't get crumbs everywhere and he could wash up as soon as he had finished. And what a surprise... he got bread and cheese for dinner. How unusual. Just 'cause they were scared of him didn't mean they treated him any better. By eating in the kitchen, Harry gave the Dursleys an excuse to make him wash up. They didn't see any need for a dishwasher when they had the nephew there to do it for them.  
Dudley ate his dinner in record time. 3 minutes for a double serving of lasagne. Harry was shocked the chairs hadn't broken yet with that miniature whale sitting on them.  
After he washed up for the slave drivers he went up to his room and took out the book to try reading again when he heard the doorbell and then a minute later a shriek of "BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He knew he was in trouble again for something; he just had to find out what.  
He knew as soon as he got halfway down the stairs. Uncle Vernon had his almost normal purple-faced expression and Darius was standing in the hallway.  
"How did you know where I live?" he asked bewildered.  
Darius shrugged. "Lucky guess. Ok, it wasn't... I sensed you here." "Really?" He didn't know vampires could do that.  
"Yeah. I said I would talk to you soon didn't I?"  
"OK. Come upstairs and we'll talk." He said ignoring Uncle Vernon's apoplectic expression.  
"Wait! Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here?" he said.  
"Come on then, Harry." Darius said, completely ignoring that the man had spoken as Harry led him up to his room. Just as they had sat down, Darius at the desk and Harry on the bed, the doorbell rang again and there was a worried woman's voice coming up the stairs.  
"Who was at the door asking about Harry? Is Harry ok?" there was a pause. "Mr Dursley get out of the way." And then the woman was in Harry's doorway looking very worried.  
"Are you alright Harry?" Said Mrs Figg.  
"Yes Mrs Figg, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
"Well this man was asking about you and I didn't tell him where you lived but I see he found you anyway. Do you know who he is Harry?"  
Harry nodded. "I guess you could say that. Erm, Mrs Figg, not to be rude but could you leave so we can talk please."  
She didn't look pleased about this and she didn't stop worrying but she nodded and left. They heard Uncle Vernon saying something and the door slamming before he had finished speaking. Harry giggled at what his Uncle must be thinking about all these people ignoring him.  
"Now, Harry, have you finished reading that book I gave you?"  
"No I was going to, but I had to do some work for the Dursleys, but I did read about what can and can't kill us and about our mates."  
"Well, at least you read that much. There is still much that you need to learn, like for instance your magic is now cloaked from all forms of magic detection which means that you can apparate and cast spells without the ministry finding out, but don't take advantage of that too much."  
"Cool. So if I wanted to go somewhere I can apparate and they wont know?" Darius nodded. "Damn I don't know how to apparate!"  
"It comes naturally to vampires. All you have to do is concentrate on the place you want to be, but if there are wards up around that place that a normal wizard can't apparate through, neither can you."  
"Cool!" Harry exclaimed.  
"And you have wings."  
"Wings? Like a bird's wings?"  
"Yes, it's all in that book. Now I think you should read that book and I'll leave you for a while to let you read. I'll apparate back at midnight. I don't particularly want to meet those muggles again. I mentioned your name earlier and he went purple in the face."  
"Yeah. That happens a lot."  
"I think I'll walk out the door and apparate in an alley or something. So I don't scare them anymore. My eyes went a bit red when he started shouting and I think I scared him." Harry laughed.  
"Well, they hate anything magical and we're magical beings so they're terrified of us."  
"You live with very obtuse. Well I think I should go now. And you should get reading."  
"OK. See you later, Darius."  
"Bye Harry." And with that, Darius left leaving Harry 4 and a half hours to read but he was knackered after talking to Darius, Mrs Figg, and weeding the garden and cooking so he fell asleep for a while, hoping he would wake up in time to read a bit before Darius came back.  
  
He was watching Sirius fall through the veil again, but something was different this time. Sirius wasn't moving, and neither was anyone else. Then he felt it. The sharp pain that he always got in his scar when he dreamed of Voldemort. He could see the red eyes of the thing and hear it hissing to Nagini, its pet snake. Look at how he alwaysss dreamsss of thisss insstead of when he was nearly killed becausssse of my hold on him or when he helped me rissse up into my natural form  
'Natural? Yeah right if that's natural, then I'm Merlin!'  
"Believe me Missster Potter, thisss isss my natural form."  
"What are you doing in my head you murdering asshole?"  
"My my Missster Potter, what atrocioussss language for a fifteen year old, or isss it sssixteen yet? No? well the ssseventh month is closssing so it'll be ssssoon."  
"Just go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you lisping through my sleep."  
"Well if you didn't want me in here, you ssshould try practisssing Occlumencccy."  
"Yeah, right ... I tried that and Sirius died."  
"Why aren't you trembling and sssscared of me?"  
"Well this is my dream, so you can't hurt me. It's just a dream. I mean it's not like 'Nightmare on Elm Street' 'cause 1, you don't have razors and 2, that's just a film. Its not real. And neither is this."  
  
And with that he woke up with a slight tingling in his scar that escalated a bit to more of a faint burn, but that, Harry had realised, was all that Voldemort could do to him in his dreams. He looked at the clock. 'Shit! It's nearly midnight.' And just as he thought that, Darius appeared.  
"Hello again Harry, did you get any reading done?"  
"Not exactly. I fell asleep and had a little conversation with Voldemort." Darius flinched. "Oh my god. Don't tell me your scared of a name? You're a damned vampire!"  
"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I like You-Know-Who."  
"Yeah, but you're scared of a name. How can a powerful vampire be afraid of a name?"  
"The way you say it makes it sound worse."  
"Sure. Anyway, I have to tell Dumbledore about this vampire thing so could you tell me about apparating again?"  
"It's easy. Just concentrate on where you want to go and then you'll go there."  
"OK are you coming with me, because I don't think anyone is awake where I'm going and we can talk more about me being a vampire."  
"Sure, are we going to Hogsmeade?"  
"No, we're going to Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and somewhere I don't particularly like to go."  
"That's the last place your godfather lived, right?"  
"How'd you know that?" Asked Harry.  
"I'll tell you when we get where we're going, Harry."  
"OK. Here goes nothing."  
Harry looked at his watch, 12:30. He grabbed onto Darius' arm and closed his eyes, concentrating on Number Twelve. When he opened them again he saw the astonished faces of Mrs Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Professors Dumbledore and Snape.  
"Erm, hi guys," he said to Ron and Hermione, "and everyone else. I think you should all sit down 'cause we need to talk."
>> 
>> evil cliffies ... oh well ... please dont hate me...and now for my reviewers
>> 
>> Fallenangel664 - i hope you remember what you were going to say and i loved your latest chappie for 'Bound to an Enemy'
>> 
>> kenny7 - thanks for the tip and im glad you like it so far and enjoy this one
>> 
>> Makalani Astral - thanx for the confidence and it is kinda hard to get them to change to fit the story and try to keep them in character. btw it's their sixth year
>> 
>> HOnEySky - im glad you gave it a chance and you think its getting good and here is the next chapter so enjoy and dont hate me
>> 
>> Lois Lane - ok you dont actually see Draco as a spy cause he ran away but i hope you still enjoy it
>> 
>> I-Ty - im glad you are enjoying it and that is how i feel about the 'thing' too ... i hate Voldie. hope you enjoy the spin i put on him in the dream and i try updating as soon as possible but it will probably take longer to update from the tenth because my beta reader is going away and i have revision =(
>> 
>> TrickyMidnightDreamer - im glad you like it so far and i will update as soon as possible.
>> 
>> Kalyn - i'm obsessed with vamps too and thanks for saying its cool. i hope i dont put you off.
>> 
>> my next chapter is being written so you wont have to wait long for the responses. and a big THANK YOU with hugs too all of my reviwers


	5. more explanations

i hope you enjoy this chapter i couldnt get it right and im not sure if it is just yet and it's shorter but it's here anyway.

hope you enjoy

Chapter 5  
  
Harry looked at his watch... it was 12:30. He grabbed onto Darius' arm and closed his eyes, concentrating on Number Twelve. When he opened them again he saw the astonished faces of Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and Professors Dumbledore and Snape.  
"Erm, hi guys," he said to Ron and Hermione, "and everyone else. I think you should all sit down 'cause we need to talk."  
He smelt a powerful waft of vanilla. It was an ecstatic scent. He couldn't get enough of it. He could feel his pupils slightly dilate at the scent.  
Ron got over his shock first and exclaimed, "Bloody hell! You shouldn't be doing that. The ministry can track people who apparate. Especially underage wizards!"  
"I know. That's what I need to talk to you about. The ministry can't track my magic anymore. Neither can anyone else."  
"But that's impossible... the only way that they can't track someone's magic is if that person cast a dark spell on their wand," here Hermione glanced at Draco. "Which they can sense if you're underage... or if you're dead!"  
"Yeah... there is another way. I think you should all sit down." He looked around the room taking in everything... when he noticed someone who shouldn't be there.  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
"I was just going to explain that when you turned up," he sneered.  
Darius looked at the boy for a few seconds. "He's been spying on his father and Voldemort for a year and people are getting suspicious of him because he doesn't practice the Unforgivables ... they don't pack enough punch for a Malfoy, at least that's what his father thinks...and he doesn't want to hurt people."  
Malfoy looked at the stranger incredulously. "How the fuck did you know all that?"  
"Legilimens," He shrugged. "We are very talented with Legilimens and we don't need a spell like most wizards. It comes as easily as flying," he said to Harry, who was watching him.  
"And what exactly are you, if not a normal wizard?"  
"That's why I'm here to talk to you. Are you going to sit down?"  
Everyone grabbed a seat... Harry could practically see the worry on all their faces... something unreadable even flittered across Malfoy's eyes. "Right. Well. Erm this is Darius and erm, well... this is hard to say."  
"Just tell us Harry. We're here for you no matter what it is," Said Mrs Weasley in her mothering tone.  
"Well. OK. Well, you see the other night...erm..." he looked to Darius for help on what to say.  
"Harry is vampire. See it wasn't that hard to say now was it?" Harry looked at him in thanks.  
Mrs Weasley fainted, Ron and Hermione went pale and Draco went paler while Snape looked very scared. But Dumbledore looked the same as he always did... and either Harry was imagining things or Dumbledore looked excited as he went over to enervate Mrs Weasley.  
"You're kidding...right? This is a big joke?" asked Ron.  
"No Ron, Darius turned me last night."  
"But...but if you're a vampire does that mean that you can't go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione who always thought of school first.  
"I don't know... that's why I came here. To see Dumbledore."  
"I don't see any problems about Harry coming back to Hogwarts."  
"HE'S A DAMNED VAMPIRE!" Snape exploded, "And you say you can't see a problem with him coming back to school?"  
"Well Severus there are lots of things that people don't know about vampires. Isn't that correct Darius?"  
"Yes, Sir. Not many people know the truth about vampires, like the Legilimency ... not to mention the cloak on magic and the wings."  
"I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY IT IS OK TO SEND HIM BACK TO SCHOOL!" Severus just wouldn't drop the subject.  
"Severus please keep your voice down before you wake everyone." Said Dumbledore.  
"Too late." Remus muttered as he entered the kitchen. "Can someone get me a headache potion?"  
Remus looked at everyone in the room, noting some shocked looks on their faces. Then he saw Harry and walked over to him pulling him into a huge hug.  
"Oh my god, Harry Happy Birthday! What are you doing here?"  
"I forgot it was my birthday... again." Said Harry as Remus let him go. "How are you Moony?"  
"I'm fine... except with this damned headache... Snape are you gonna get me a potion for this?"  
Snape harrumphed and went over to the cupboard where he had locked all of his potions and got a light magenta potion in a clear vial then passed it to Remus.  
"This should clear it up. Now," he said, turning back to Dumbledore, "Are you going to tell us why you are allowing a VAMPIRE to remain at school."  
"Darius you are the expert, so to speak, so would you mind enlightening Severus and the rest?"  
"Who's a vampire?" asked Remus, looking worried.  
"Me," muttered Harry. Remus looked like he'd had his worst fears confirmed. He pulled Harry into another bone crunching hug. "Remus it's OK. Just listen to Darius."  
"Yes, well... a vampire does not act like most people believe they do. They only need blood on a full moon or when they're angry. They have exceptionally fast reflexes..." he was suddenly on the other side of the room. "and expansive wings. They are talented at Legilimency and have no need for Occlumency because no one can get into their minds no matter how hard they try,"  
"Well at least I don't have to teach the boy that anymore." Snape said almost cheerfully.  
"They get mates whom they are with till the day that they die...like veela," he said looking at Draco. "Their eyes glow red when they're angry and their fangs show. Light doesn't harm them and neither does garlic. A stake through the heart doesn't kill us but we can die by our mates and the killing curse... I think that's all of it."  
"Thank you Darius... it's getting pretty late now so I think you should all be off to bed, and try not to wake anyone else up. Harry you're in the same room that you were in last year but this time you're sharing with Mr. Malfoy."  
"WHAT!" Malfoy and Snape screamed at the same time... horror stricken.  
"I am not allowing my godson to stay in a room on his own with a vampire!"  
"Don't you realise that we fight all the time? He could get angry and kill me."  
"Worried, Malfoy?" Harry smirked. "Don't be, I wont bite you...yet. But get on my nerves too much and I might not be able to control myself."  
Harry laughed at the terrified expression the pale boy now had on his face. "I'm kidding. I don't want to bite anyone. You're all safe."

it will probably take longer to write the next chapter because of my exams and i completly hate them but on to my reviewers

without permission - my cliffy is not that evil and yours is worse i love ur fic so please get writing

crystalstorm21 - hope this answers you but i think ill give them more reaction next chapter

couples writer - dodges fist i had to do it...it wasnt my fault...they made me do it...lol...i no my writing is rushed but i cant help it. glad your enjoying it.

trickymidnightdreamer - im afraid you'll have to wait read and find out when i write it for you...(she doesnt know yet) damn voices dont know when to shut up...lol

lampshadesrgreat - i agree with the vamps but not sure about this being cool.

pyro - glad your liking it

fallenangel664 - im interested in what you've forgotten if you remember it email me

kalyn - your weird and obsessed with vampires...maybe why i like you ... just had to get that out of the way first lol. vampires are cool

HOnEySky - you gonna have to fight off loads of people to be able to get to either harry or draco and they probably want to be with eachother...especially with the fit toned tanned oops i shouldnt be telling you that yet lol you have to wait.

reviews make people write faster wink wink enjoy the story


	6. dreams

ok im sorry that it took so long to update but my beta is gone somewhere for a week and this chapter might be a bit confusing... im not sure anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and dont hate me for it. if any of you want to know my exams are terrible (like everyones) and i believe i will fail miserably. but on with the story. 

> Chapter 6  
  
Harry showed Draco up to their room and looked about him to see if the one thing he hoped for had happened.  
"Well hello again Mr Potter. Back for another summer I see... who's your friend?"  
"Oh no, not again!" the painting of Phineas Nigellus was still in the room... much to Harry's disappointment.  
"Not glad to see me? Well I didn't really want to do this again thanks but I was told to stay here by Dumbledore. So we're stuck with each other."  
"I'm warning you, if you piss me off this year then you will not have a painting to come to... if you get my meaning." There was a glint of red in Harry's eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen Phineas. He still got angry every time he thought of that day when Sirius died because of Harry's stupidity and his 'hero-complex'.  
"I understand perfectly, thank you very much, but Dumbledore is making me do this and I will just do what those muggle paintings do... nothing at all. But who is this person?"  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco said proudly.  
"Oh... a Malfoy...Potter why is there a Malfoy in your house? You do know they all support the Dark Lord, don't you?"  
"He's here because he works for Dumbledore, like you do... but he wasn't sent here to watch me."  
"No... but I'm glad someone is watching you! You might get hungry in the night and go to the only other person in the room." Draco said.  
"And you think a painting could stop me if I did get hungry? You really are naïve Malfoy."  
"I don't think he could stop you... but he could go get someone to keep you off of me."  
"Didn't you listen to anything that Darius said down there?"  
"I was busy making sure you weren't gonna jump me 'cause of all the bad shit I've done to you and your friends."  
"Well, if you'd listened then you would know I wont bite unless you make me angry or if it's a full moon! You really need to pay attention Malfoy. Any more mistakes like that could prove fatal." Harry grinned mischievously.  
"Whatever Potter... You had better not snore!"  
"I don't snore OK. Just go to bed and shut up would you."  
"Fine," Draco snapped. He started taking off his shirt showing a bit of porcelain coloured chest... then he paused feeling Harry's eyes on him. "Turn around! I don't want you ogling me while I get undressed!"  
Harry couldn't believe what he had been doing. 'I was checking out Malfoy! I think I'm going nuts! Although his skin does have a beautiful milky complex... FUCK! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! What the fuck is happening to me?'  
'Harry Fucking Potter was checking me out!' thought Draco. 'Maybe I was imagining it. I hope not. He's so tanned and muscu...FUCK! I cannot be having those thoughts about Potter of all people! This is insane! I'm arguing with my own head! I think I just need some sleep... maybe I'll dream about those long arms... AAARGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT POTTER! Just get in bed and go to sleep, yes that's what I'll do. Stop thinking then stupid. Shut up!' Harry stripped down to his boxers because he had nothing else to wear and got into bed.  
  
Draco's dream Everywhere was pitch black. He couldn't see or hear anything. He thought he was alone but he didn't know.  
"Hello? Is anybody there?"  
"Soon you will be coming into your Veela inheritance." A loud booming voice said from somewhere far away. "When that happens you will not be walking in the dark and you will see the person you will spend the rest of your days with... you will no longer walk in the darkness alone... your partner will lighten this place when you find them and they will unlock your powers and show you your destiny.  
"The only advice I can give is to love them unconditionally but give them space when they want it and don't stop them from fulfilling their destiny. Your mate is very important."  
"But who..."  
  
Draco woke up before he could finish asking. He wondered what had woken him... then he heard it again. Potter was laughing. He was asleep and laughing. Draco was now annoyed so he went over and tried to wake the other boy up.  
  
Harry's dream  
  
He was in a green field. 'Where am I?' he thought 'I always dream of Sirius these days.'  
Then he saw it. Voldemort...again. "Don't you ever give up?"  
"Where you are concerned Missster Potter... never."  
"Well this is a nice setting. But you still can't do anything. Like I said last time, you're not Freddy Krueger."  
"Who isss thisss Freddy perssson? If he can hurt people in their dreamsss I would like to talk to him."  
"Ha ha ha. He's from a muggle horror film." He laughed at the shocked look on Voldemorts face at the thought of actually wanting to meet a muggle. It was hilarious.  
"You will not be laughing ssssoon Missster Potter. When next we meet you will not even be breathing."  
"Sure...whatever you say." Harry had a wicked thought. "You can't do magic here you know. What would happen if you were tied up and were forced to watch muggle soaps?"  
"Ssssoapsss?" Voldemort looked confused. Harry grinned wickedly... Voldemort was tied to a tree with a muggle TV in front of him showing re- runs of 'Eastenders'.  
Voldemort was trying to get out of his bonds but couldn't. Harry just stood there laughing. Voldemorts snake like face was contorted in pain. Harry was about to ask if he was enjoying it when he woke up...still laughing in the face of a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.  
The moon was a quarter full that night and it shone in through the window, spilling over the angelic face of an irate Malfoy tinting it slightly blue, glinting off of his hair and dancing over his face. Harry just wanted to kiss him right then but stopped himself before he could move and just sat there in bed smiling at the gorgeous boy in front of him. Then he realised what he had been about to do, 'Oh my fucking god! I was going to kiss him! I'm definitely going insane. What is happening to me? First I stare at his body and now I'm thinking he looks angelic... well he is... Shut up...just stop thinking!'  
"What the fuck is so funny that you have to disturb my sleep?" 'Why was he looking at me like that?' thought Draco. 'There was something flashing in those gorgeous, warm emeralds... Fuck, not again.'  
"I was dreaming... I was laughing...I was asleep...is that a problem?" He asked the pale boy, trying not to laugh at the enraged expression the boy now wore.  
Harry thought Malfoy was going to do something he'd regret. Harry didn't want to hurt the poor boy. He could almost see the memories flash through his brain just before the boy turned and got back in bed muttering something about damned vampires ruining his beauty sleep, 'not that he needs it' Harry thought before he could stop himself. 'I really need to stop thinking otherwise I may need a cold shower before I go back to sleep.'  
Harry lay back down and looked over to Malfoy. He could still smell vanilla. He didn't know what it was but he got a feeling that it was coming from the other boy. Harry looked over to where the other boy was and watched him sleep until Harry's eyes closed. The last thing he thought about was that small area of porcelain chest he had seen and smiled.
> 
> confusing? i dont know
> 
> im doing the next one now so it shouldnt be that long before it is up...i hope. anyway to all my reviewers a great big hug and thank you i love reviews
> 
> Kalyn - making Malfoy act like that is not hard. try it...its fun and easy... o yeah forgot you love Malfoy so you couldnt make him act scared if you wanted too. i think im bad but thanks for helping with my confidence. hope the little tidbit i gave you was funny. heheheh
> 
> Without Permission - they are evil...all the time...any way i like Honedukes its good so far...loved the ending to 'beautiful broken silence'
> 
> crystalstorm21 - i woulda been sitting there asking him to turn me if i was there lol
> 
> HOnEySky - i wanted an unpredictable Malfoy but if you think about it Malfoys usually pretty scared of the trio when crabbe and goyle arent around. thanks for reviewing.
> 
> Fallenangel664 - sorry for putting this one up without you reading through it first but i got loads of reviews and people on msn begging for it coughkalyncough and im a big softie
> 
> helena - hope you enjoyed this one too
> 
> I-Ty - i loved that line too. my beta cracked up when she read it, and snape is always trying to get rid of the trio.
> 
> midnytestarts34 - i know its not fair but i did it anyway :P ducks sharp objects ive been obsessed with vampires for a while. its not a bad thing hope you enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> bloodbunny - i love them too ... thats why i wrote one. hope you keep enjoying it.
> 
> katana-kun - its not fair... why cant we have finished our exams yet... then i wouldnt have to go back sigh i guess i just have too wait for 2 weeks ... thanks for the info on vamps it could come in handy.
> 
> mistik-elf - i love them too. hope you like this fic.
> 
> trickymidnightdreamer - im glad you like it and hope you continue too
> 
> ironic-humour - i agree VAMP FICS ARE THE BEST! lol glad your enjoying it
> 
> sweet-single - I'm always weird so that evens it out. im glad you enjoy it.
> 
> angelkitty77 - thanks i need all the luck i can get with these damn exams and i will update as soon as possible and im glad you love the fic
> 
> i think thats everyone. i love all my reviewers and hope that you keep reading and reviewing. i love geting feedback.


	7. harry's birthday part 1

ducks sharp objects

im sorry this took ages to get up but i had a bit of writers block and then i couldnt get my idea on to paper and i know im just making excuses but its the truth and if you dont like that... erm ... i dont know what can you do?

so here it is

enjoy

Chapter 7 Happy Birthday! Part one  
  
Harry woke up again a little after dawn and lay there for a few minutes just staring at the boy across from him...noticing how his hair was still perfect even when he slept and how his face was relaxed and when his mask was down. He looked peaceful and nothing like the junior Death Eater everyone had taken him for at school.  
Deciding to get up, he remembered he only had his clothes from yesterday. The rest of his stuff was still at the Dursley's. So Harry got dressed in his dirty clothes and went down to the kitchen as quietly as possible to look for a quill and parchment. Finding a quill on the table, possibly from Hermione and her homework, he looked for some parchment.  
Kreacher came out of his den whilst Harry was looking in the drawers and made a strange little noise... this got Harry's attention. Spinning around, Harry saw n i sathe little creep that had made him believe that Sirius was at the Ministry. Harry's fangs immediately grew and his eyes went blood red. Kreacher ran back into his den, scared out of his wits.  
Harry tried to calm down, willing his fangs to go back and his eyes to return to normal. He would never forget what had happened at the Ministry or the events leading up to it.  
He found some parchment in the last drawer he checked... sods law in play of course(1)... and wrote a short note:  
  
Gone out ... be back in a while  
Harry  
  
Then he apparated back to the Dursleys to pack his belongings. He had a considerable amount more belongings than he had had for the last few years.  
Looking around the small room, he decided to start by packing his school trunk. This didn't take long because he was a pretty tidy person anyway. He looked down at his desk and noticed his plans for today on his calendar: go see Jayde and Dom. 'Shit, I forgot about those two.  
He decided to go there before he finished packing...but after he had a shower and got changed.  
He went into the bathroom, knowing that the Dursleys were still asleep, and started running the hot tap. He took off his shirt, [not putting too much in here...lol...you have to wait ducks sharp objects] trousers and boxers, and stepping under the steaming water, he just stood there and let the dirt of the last day wash away. He stood there listening to the water...then started thinking about the night before, the part of Draco's chest that he had seen, the way the moon had shone on the gorgeous boy and how he had wanted to kiss those soft lips. He looked down and sighed, turned off the hot water and turned up the cold. 'Damned Malfoy...why do I have to have this reaction to you of all people? ... I'm really fucked up in the head.'  
He decided to just stop thinking and start washing. It never took him long, and in no time he was standing in his room wearing a towel with rivulets of water running down from his hair across his face and down his chest. He picked out a dark green top, black trousers and black boxers... once dressed he stood in front of the mirror applying a thin layer of eyeliner and some black lipstick, he pulled on some big black boots and heard Uncle Vernon get out of bed followed closely by Aunt Petunia. 'Damn, there goes getting out of the house without someone yelling.'  
He went down the stairs, jumping the last one because it creaked, and crept through the hallway and to the door; he put his hand on the door and ... "BOY!"  
Harry groaned, "I'm going out!" he yelled back. He opened the door and walked out before his Uncle could get his fat arse out of his seat and stop him.  
Harry apparated to the alley near the shopping centre where Darius had turned him and headed in the direction of Jayde and Dom's shop: 'Angels kiss'. He passed a few people staring at him on the street but he was used to that being 'The Boy Who Lived', not that those people knew that.  
He walked into the shopping mall at about 9 am and headed straight for the second level and to 'Angels Kiss' where he noticed a new shirt in the window... it was black with vampires' fangs on it and blood dripping from on tooth. Harry smirked at the irony.  
As soon as he entered the shop a short woman with black hair dragged him into a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Jayde said with her head in Harry's chest. Harry smiled and felt a large hand clap him on the back. Jayde's boyfriend ... who just so happened to be a bouncer at Brannigans, a very well known nightclub with branches all over the country... congratulated him on surviving another year.  
Although Dom didn't know it, Harry congratulated himself for every day he survived without being killed by Voldemort or a Death Eater. That didn't stop Harry from thanking them both and trying to get out of Jayde's death grip.  
"How are you, Harry?" asked the Scottish girl.  
"I'm absolutely fine, Jayde. How are you two?" Harry asked, eyeing the ring on Jayde's finger.  
"We're getting married!" she said, jumping up and down with excitement. "Dom took the night off work yesterday and asked me at the club where we met. It was so much fun and romantic."  
Harry hugged Jayde... partially because he knew how long she could talk if you didn't hug her. "I'm really happy for both of you." He turned to Dom and said "That really buggers up my plans to steal Jayde off of you and run away, you know!" Dom laughed. He knew Harry was gay so he wasn't likely to run away with Jayde. Harry had told Dom he was gay because Dom had walked in on him hugging Jayde and would've killed him otherwise. Since that little understanding they had all been good friends and laughed about Harry running off with Jayde regularly.  
"What happened to your glasses? I thought you couldn't see without them." Jayde asked.  
"I got my eyes fixed the other day. I prefer not wearing them."  
"You look better without them. I can actually see how bright your eyes are." Jayde grinned.  
"How is life with the slave drivers?" Dom asked in his gruff voice, changing the subject. "Still making you do their work?"  
"Nah, I'm staying at a friends house for the rest of the summer."  
"Does this friend have a name?"  
Harry laughed and smacked Jayde's arm "It's not like that! He was one of my parents' best friends when they were alive. Some of my friends from school are staying there too. They don't like my Aunt and Uncle so I usually go to their house around this time."  
"It sounds fun," said Dom while the two guys watched Jayde dancing around the back of the counter and bringing out a bag singing "We have presents." Harry smiled at the both of them.  
"You really didn't have to," he said, grinning, Jayde smiled and pushed the bag into his hands.  
"Just shut up and open them." Harry's grin got wider as he started opening the first package. It was the same top he had seen in the window. He laughed at how apt the top was now that he was a vampire. He also had a pair of black jeans and lots of chains to go on them, more eyeliner and lipstick. "We thought you were running low and you would need more to scare your schoolmates." Harry started laughing when she said this.  
"I think I've scared the people at school more than enough times." He said, remembering his second year when everyone found out he was a parselmouth and in third year with the dementors, not to mention the TriWizard tournament and Voldemorts return.  
"That's not all we have for you." Harry looked puzzled and Jayde grinned. "Do you want any piercings?"  
Harry had thought about it every time he had come into the shop because Jayde had her eyebrow, tongue, lip and navel pierced not to mention the numerous piercings in her ear. He already knew what he wanted.  
"Could I get my eyebrow pierced?" he asked.  
"Anywhere else?" asked Dom.  
"And my lip, that's it...for now."  
Jayde looked at Dom and they both smirked. "You take him Jayde. You know Alan likes you. Alan owns a tattoo and piercing place round the corner. You'll like him."  
Jayde kissed Dom before she took Harry by the hand and grabbed his presents, which he had placed back in the bag.  
They walked out of the shop talking about what Jayde wanted for her wedding. She, like most Scots, could talk extremely fast. Harry couldn't even decipher most of it. He made it to the tattoo parlour without her realising he hadn't understood her. She went quiet. A very tall, large man covered in tattoos of various things, ranging from names to half naked women, was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.  
"Jayde! Welcome back, come for another tattoo?"  
"Not today thanks, Alan. It's my friends birthday and he wanted his eyebrow and lip pierced." She said rather quickly.  
Alan turned to Harry and asked, "How old are you?"  
"I'm 16," said Harry.  
He looked at Harry saying "You look at least 18. I'll make you look 19 or 20." He laughed pointing at a seat, indicating Harry should sit there.  
Harry sat and Alan said, "Right, don't move, this might hurt a little."  
  
When Jayde and Harry walked out of the shop Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:30. "Shit, I've still got to finish packing. I'm sorry Jayde but I've gotta run."  
"It's OK Harry. But can you come by the shop tonight at about 9 'cause Dom and me wanted to take you to Camden Underground. He took a night off to take you me and a friend of yours if you wanted out."  
"I'll ask and if I can I'll meet you at the shop. I might even bring someone." He smirked.  
"OK Harry I might see you later then. Bye." She hugged him again and watched him walk out of the shopping centre.  
Harry walked back to the alley and apparated straight to his bedroom, hurriedly packed all of his stuff and made one trip with his trunk and his bag of presents with the cds that wouldn't fit into his trunk and his personal cd player packed in it as well, then came back for his stereo system and speakers. He left it all in his bedroom at number 12 then walked down to the kitchen where he heard some raised voices. 'Shit!" He thought before walking into the packed kitchen. He saw 6 Weasley's, Hermione, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and Darius. They stopped talking when he entered.  
"Hi." He said then saw everyone open their mouths at the same time and a chorus of "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" echoed through the kitchen.

(1) for those that dont know sods law is a universal truth that when your looking for something its always in the last place you look. everyone knows it over here in england but im not to sure about over in america.

my reviewers who i always mention even if i dont give you a message i still love your reviews

mistik-elf13, fallenangel664, HecateDeMort, midnytestars34, Leanna-Marie-Malfoy, Madness (very good idea future dreams will be worse than the first and i think i may use your idea thanks), Katana-kun (all this info will be used. thanks again), Crystalstorm21, angelkitty77 (lol im sorry to your husband it must be so terrible for him.), Makalani Astral, trickymidnightdreamer, bloodbunny, eminem4eva

HOnEySky - heheheheheheh you should get why by this chapter and there may be more sooner than you think.

Without Permission - harrys dream i hope will stop you from throwing those sharp objects backs away please? i have chocolate. your not going to put them down are you runs

for everyone who stays with me and my little story i have going throughout my unpredictable updates i give you all big hugs but an especially big hug to my beta who has returned. now i know most of you ... like kalyn... would prefer a willing draco waiting in your bedroom to a hug ... well... sorry but he's taken ducks sharp objects alright alright i'll see if i can get him but you may have to deal with a jealous vampire. think you can do that?


End file.
